Ginga Legend Weed: Eposide 27
by strong man
Summary: Weed is having a very difficult time dealing his boyfriend/Sergeant's death so the others try to best the can to help him get though...will they succeed? GB has stated a relationship with him and is willing to find love again but no love is greater then Jerome's plus Weed get some unexpected visitors of the deceased
1. Weed's Depression

**This is my first and only sad/depressing story of the Japanese show "Gina Densetsu Weed" and in this story, Weed is highly focused on the death of his possible boyfriend and mentor but for the record...there's absolutely no English version in this show but there are subtitles that tell you what their saying so that's good for us Americans **

**Three tearful songs are contained in this story "One Sweet Day" by Boys II Men, "Moving On" by Toya and Time Machine by Blood On The Dance Floor**

**My inspiration for this story is video by Reo Keo with the song "All I Wanted by Michelle Branch ...she's a fan of the pairing and I can see that cause their very canon**

**Pairings:** Weed/Jerome, Weed/GB **(Slash)**

**Date:** August 10 2013

_**Rated:**_ M for language

It had been seven years since Jerome's death and Weed was depressed then ever to the point of taking his own life

All wanted was to love him even though he disobeys my orders and I didn't care if he was an assassin...he was mine but why did he have to go so soon, it should've been me...if I could turn back time" He closed his eyes and jumped off a cliff

**(0)**

Quickly, he woke up gasping with GB's paw around his neck, he looking around the barn where he was attacked at and saw other dogs sleeping

"It was just a dream" He said after sighing then slowly got up trying not to wake the others and went outside to the big open meadow that was full of flowers and looked up at the sky

"Jerome...what should I do? He said tearing up and a ghostly figure of him appeared in front of him

"You must move on from me...live your life to the fullest" He suggested

"How can I...without you then I'm helpless" He said feeling that he was his guardian angel

"I'll always be with you" He said floating down to his feet and nuzzled him then pulled away

Weed didn't feel anything but the air breeze until GB found his lover causing Jerome to vanish

"There you are...couldn't sleep? He said tilting his head to the left

"I just miss him so very much" He said putting his head down but GB nuzzled under his chin

"I know that Jerome's death effected us all but sometime when a friend is lost...that it, you have to sacrifice the feelings or it'll destroy you inside" He said with wisdom

"Come on...we shouldn't be out here" GB said before turning and gone back to the barn then Weed looked back for 2 minutes before departing with his new boyfriend then inside the barn, Weed was having multiple visions of his past lover and how they loved each other causing him to pant like he was having sexual fantasies...thankfully, GB was sleeping heavy to even noticed

* * *

Morning can as fast as the sun could rise over the horizon and Weed was the first one up, he walked out of the barn to feel the nice breeze on his chest then stretched out his body until Ryū appeared in front of him

"Ryū...what're you doing here? He said shocked but in whispered so GB of the other wouldn't hear him otherwise they might think he's let the deaths lose his mind

"I''m here to tell you that GB want's what's best for you...he loves you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Weed knew what he meant and clearly denied it, saying that Jerome was his one and only

"Weed..do you love GB? He said completly changing the subject causing Weed to blink twice

"Well...sure but me and Jerome have so much history" He said until Ryō spoke to Weed

"Who are you talking too? She said looking at him

"Uh..no one...why the fuck are you out even here? He said making her step back

"Just wanna check on you...see if your okay" She said in a broken tone

"I don't need to be checked on" He said in a fiery mode

'It has seems that Jerome's spirit has taken over your body" She said before leaving and Weed put his head down in depression

"Maybe she's right...maybe I have changed but I'm still the same...right? He said to himself then went out to the field again to clear his head but saw a figure which came out as a shadow right in front of him lead him to beginning to attack while growling but when he was the legendary Gin...he stopped

"Father" He said in shock then his two guardians came about to see if he's in trouble

"Weed...what's going on? GB said alongside Hanji but when they saw Gin, they bowed in respect then got up, he may not be the current leader anymore anyway

"Gin...what are you doing here? He asked

"I knew that my son needed me...what seems to be the problem? He asked looking at Hanji

"Weed is acting like a real bastard" Ryō said going up to him causing him to growl

"Son...is that true? His father said making him backing up with the other two adults staring furiously

"Well? Hanji said hoping for an answer

"Alright yes...I have but you must understand" He shouted crying until GB walked over to him

"Leader ...I know how you feel cause I felt the exact same way when I lost Ryū, it was hard but we can get though this...together" He said trying to relate to him causing Weed to just stand his ground

"Shut up" He shouted before running off as fast as he can while crying and when he got to the river where Jerome's body was, it was still there so he laid his head down on it and cried his heart out

"Why did you have to go? He said though his tears" It should've been me" He said cuddling under his chin

**Sorry but I will have to end this chapter here cause I made a promise that I intend to keep to a dear friend but yeah...tell me what you think of this and if you support this pairing cause I think that both wolves are very sexy, I'm in no way a pervert**

**_Before you ask, yes I am aware that Weed and Jerome have mates of their own but lets be realistic here, their love is 100% stronger plus I will indeed have more gay pairings to make it more interesting _**


	2. Spirit Connection

**_This is my second of Ginga Densetsu Weed, we first left off with Weed crying his heart out over his deceased lover._**

**_There's gonna be the very first major twist in any story I did _**

**_Pairings:_** Weed/Jerome, Weed/Kyōsyhirō, Gin/John, Tōbē/Moss, Kyōshirō/Akama **(Slash)**

As the Leader was all done, he had gone to the fortress to clear his head and calm down due to that scene his caused back there

He panted as his eyes still hasn't dried up yet but he heard a noise in the background but knew it was Kyōshirō cause of his rough scent

"Leader...may I come in please" He said showing respect to him

"Proceed" Weed said not looking at him as he was still depressed, possibly even thinking about committing an horrible act such as suicide but the was highly cause as much as he missed Jerome's attractive face, was he an very important role to fulfill

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay" He said walking up and sitting by his side then licked his lips as he looked at him

It should've been me that Hougen throw me into the river and I should've been the one with that damn bullet in my leg" He said crying ever more but Kyōshirō got closer to his body which allowed him to cry in his chest

"Kyōshirō? He said shock at this new development

"I just hate seeing you upset Leader" The wild child nuzzling him

Neither noticing their tails were crossed with each other and standing in the entrance was GB who just put his eyes in setting disappointment

He sighed before walking away in complete silence

Weed's whimpering stage moved onto happyiness and a smile came upon his face

"You wanna start a family..with me" The Leader said in shock as he pulled away quickly

Weed looked at him at this point and saw that he was very serious about this

"Well..remember when I said that we should raise Teru since his parents are gone" He said looking away thinking of how much of three connected

Ever since Jerome's death, his mind just went totally blink like he couldn't focus on anything else such as doing major damage to Hough but when Kyōshirō was there to comfort him, he felt very secure and safe

Kyōshirō just knocked the Leader to the ground and nuzzled his chest causing him to laugh

"You give up" He was laughing as well but Weed did a revarsal on him, pinning his to the ground

"He's so cute, fast and smart all at the same time" He thought licking his lips again so he licked slowly his cheek but it was easily that Weed noticed

"I'm sorry-" He was cut off by the Leader pressing his lips against the wild child then both quickly snapped out of it, not realizing if they have fallin for each other

Of course Weed and Jerome have had a very powerful and strong towards one another though neither was any good at showing it, Jerone did show some

But him and Kyōshirō are born leaders, we very fast, quick, wise, never give up and their the same age. That is more then enough to them for quality mates

Kyōshirō landed a smile of his face telling that he found someone to spend the rest of his life with then his smile turned soft as he felt a slight poke from under him causing both to feel really embarrassed

Six seconds later, Weed put both paws around his neck

"I love you..Leader" He said after gulping due to his nerves but that was okay cause Weed was nervous as well

"Shut up and let's get to it" He said pulling Kyōshirō close to his lips

"Sure" The wild child said before passionately closed the gap as they closed their eyes, sharing their breath

There was nuzzling and lots of kissing and licking then their bodies were touching

"I feel...warm" He thought as they were having sweaty sex

* * *

Out in the warm, Moss was feeling even more depressed then the Leader was cause Tōbē was more then just a good friend, he was his fight tough companion partner..no more then that" He closed his eyes starting to have visions then open them back up" The only one who could possibly defeat him and since that day, he had shown him great respect and much honor

"Love and compassion...I miss you Tōbē" He said crying like he was blaming himself for not being there in his hour of need, Moss didn't have nothing better to do anyways

He finally broke down wishing for his partners return but what are the odds of that actually happening until a ghost appeared right in front of him

Moss felt cold all the sudden so he looked up and gasped, shock at what he was, his partner

Tōbē" He said shedding a tear but he just turned and walked toward the woods without even saying a word

"This is strange, he was frozen to death...had faith given him a second chance? He said it himself until he heard just two simple words" follow me" and so he did

He had to admit that this was pretty scary and yet his heart was beating like it was on fire

"Tōbē, where are you taking me..where are we anyways? He asked but he just looked him" Trust me" is what all he said before giving him his very first wet kiss

Pulling him along with the continuous kiss leading him through the wall but Moss was feeling uneasy about this until he felt Tōbē's toung enter his lower gums

A shine of bright light came over his round body and soon begun to pull him in and then consumed Moss but he was all-too distracted to give a damn

When they were both fully in, Moss pulled away to look at this place, it was a place he had never ever been or noticed before

Wow, you live here" He looked all around and back at him

"It's not just me" He said after laughing before Moss looked up and saw spinning spirits then came down and plumed to the ground in smoke

Moss was covering his eyes of the visible foggy mist until it cleared up a little then opened then as wide as he was completely shocked at what he saw

From out from the mist came soliders like John, Joe, Riki, Yukimura, Ryū, Sakura, Wheeler, Smith, Orion, Shōji, and Shihure come out one by one

"Your all suppose to be dead" He said backing up but the wall behind him was now solid

"True..we are all dead cause we're in the Spirit World

_**Told ya there's going to be a twist, it was an idea I thought when I remembered Avater the Last Airbender &amp; **_**_Thestral from Harry Potter_**

**_Don't worry, more will come soon and The 13Ghost agreed on the family part plus most of the pairings come from Ginga Board: Ginga Yaoi! _**

**_Weed is STILL depressed over Jerome but will Kyōshirō live up to his status as highly attractive dog in his pack?_**


	3. Taken To The Next Level

**_This is my second chapter of Ginga Densetsu Weed._**

**_Pairings:_** Weed/Jerome, Weed/Kyōsyhirō, Gin/John, Tōbē/Moss, Kyōshirō/Akama, Ken/Kagetora **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M

In the fortress, Kyōshirō and Weed were resting side by side until the wild child broke the silence "Leader, I must confess something to you" He said between breaths. "Huh, what is it? He asked. "Remember when we meet" Weed lowered his eyes trying to forget "Well, I was extremely jealous of you" He admitted.

"Really, what for? Weed finally lifted his head up and looked at him. "Seeing that your Gin's son and the fact that everyone treated me like a kid made me irritated" He growled a little "I wanted to show you my true strength that I'm capable of being your boyfriend" He got on Weed again.

"Wow, all this time" he looked away then back into his eyes "You actually loved me" He smiled a bit but fell into depression "What's wrong? He asked wondering. "It's about Jerome" he sighed "Everything he did, he it for me" He admitted to himself.

"You finally get it now, huh? Kyōshirō asked after chuckling "I guess so" Weed responded looking away then Kyōshirō nuzzled his neck. "I do know one thing, you shouldn't waste your life focusing on Jerome" The wild child said. "I know" Weed said looking at him.

* * *

Moss and Tōbē were walking side by side, the English Mastiff was still amazed by the scenery around him " This is a strange place" He said but Tōbē remained silent causing Moss to look down.

Tōbē sighed and stopped, we're all spirits of the dead" He said "I see" he lowered his ears until he got a clue "Wait s minute, if you all are dead then how come I can see you? He asked looking up.

"The living can only see us if they've seen death themselves" Moss looked at Riki stepping in. "It's true" Ryō said after Moss looked at him. He started tear up but Tōbē moved close to him so he could cry into his chest.

_Note that Moss may be touch and strong but he had blamed himself for his death. _"I'm sorry, I should've been there" He said sniffling "Don't be, we all died for a reason" Tōbē said his wisdom. "No...you would still be alive if I were with you" He said denying the fact that his possible lover was trying to be bait.

Tōbē heavily breathed and felt bad that he didn't get a chance for them to be together then got an idea in his head "Leave us, me and Moss need to be alone" He said looking up at them.

The undead nodded and beamed themselves up to heaven until they are called upon again. Tōbē sighed in relief "Moss" He said and the English Mastiff looked us "Though I may be dead, we can still be mates" He said as he pulled off of Moss.

"Huh, what're you talking about? He wondered. Tōbē licked his lips seductively and went to the center and laid down flat on his black confusing Moss on what was he doing until he gave him a wink which he was granting his wish.

He sniffled again as a tear ran down his cheek and smiled "You want us to become one? He asked. "Of course, you wanna be with me don't you? Tōbē asked. "More then anything" Moss said happily and proceeded on top of him.

""You can as fast as you want, I feel no pain" He said going over the rule of the dead. "I'm guess that's one of the perks" He joked. Tōbē chuckled "You got that right" He said. Moss looked at his former rival's face "He's so beautiful" He thought until Tōbē placed two of his paws in the back of his head before forcefully pulling him onto his lips.

He closed his eyes to feel the taste of his tongue, it was raspberry flavored and he moaned as Tōbē closed him. He pulled him tight in order to get better strategy which Moss took well as for both being heavyweight.

For a while they did this "Sorry, but we gotta warm up" Tōbē said until he felt movement.

* * *

Weed and Kyōshirō looked at each other until the wild child looked down making his possible boyfriend wonder until he got up and shook himself off, looking at the entrance. "If we're going to permanently be together, we have to think about the future" he walked a few feet away from the Leader and looked back "I'm going to adopt Teru" He stated before facing the exit and ran off.

"Kyōshirō? Weed asked shockingly but stopped and thought about what he said when they first met and he didn't bother chasing him down so he laid back down, there wasn't much to do now that Hougen was dead but Jerome kept being back to him.

* * *

Kagetora was sitting on the far edge of a cliff, not getting to close, thinking and weeping upon his brothers deaths "Why, damn it" He held in his tears until he heard his name being called.

Ken had came out of the bushes "There you are" He said happily but gasped when he saw his friend devastated "His father must've told him" He thought and went up to him hopefully to cheer him up.

Kagerora turned his head and saw his best friend then turned back cause he started to blush as he was approaching him.

"What're you doing...your dad is wondering where you are" Ken sat down with him. Kagetora scoffed "At least you still have a family" He said. The birds flew over the bright sun.

Ken took a deep breath "Look, I know that this is very difficult for you since you were so close to them, but you have to look for another way around this" Ken looked at him leading Kagetora to smile.

"Thanks" He said looking directly at him until he was unexpectedly licked on the cheek by his best friend. Ken? He said shockingly. "Please don't tell my dad but I care about you a lot" He said looking out like it was just a phase.

Kage scooted close to him and cuddled then laid down on his back underneath him forcing Ken to notice "I want us to be together" He said. Ken looked into his eyes and thought "He had just learned that his brothers had been killed, he needs me more then ever" He leaned his head down which Kage greatly thanked before feeling tender lips on his mouth.

He sat down before him, continuing kissing him until they stopped for some air. Ken laid his head down on Kage's neck and allowed his friend to be his shoulder to cry on.

_**I'm pretty sure you know where I'm going with this, Kyōshirō wanting to adopt Teru so he and the Leader could be a family but Akama seems to fancy him more. Nect chapter will have more Ken/Kagetora and Weed/Kyōshirō so be on the lookout.**_


End file.
